My Musical Love
by Aerie-L1485
Summary: Gray is a famous musician and Juvia is just a normal girl. Though when they are faced with their first real fight, will they get through it? ONE-SHOT!


"Talking into a microphone.

 **Yelling**

* * *

 **I don't own the song that I put in here but I love this song and the artist. You should play the song when I get to that part of the one-shot, it would make the story a lot better! Ill let you know when to play it! I hope you enjoy this one-shot!**

 **\- JuviaJLockser**

 **Song details: _MAX- Darling_**

* * *

 **Gray P.O.V-**

"Come on Juvia, don't be like that!" I said in exasperation, while running a hand through my hair.

 **"Excuse me! I have every right to 'be like that'!"** She made quotation marks as she yelled.

 **"No you don't!"** I yelled back at her. We had been arguing for over ten minutes now and I had finally snapped, and yelled back at her.

 **"YES I DO! If some girl comes over and kisses my boyfriend while he does NOTHING but stand there I have EVERY right to be this pissed off!"** She yelled as she pointed an accusing finger at me causing my blood to boil.

 **"I didn't do, NOTHING! It happened really suddenly and when it actually registered in my brain I pushed her away, and she was escorted off the premises!"**

 **"No Gray, you didn't push her away until I said something! You were letting her kiss you!"** Tears began to brim at the edges of her eyes but for the first time in my life, I didn't care.

 **"You know Juvia, I feel like you don't trust me, AT ALL!"**

 **"Well maybe its because you haven't given me a reason to trust you!"** The tears were streaming down her face by now. Her voice suddenly dropped down to nothing but a whisper as she looked down at her feat and she began sniffling while wiping her eyes.

"Gray, maybe your right. Maybe I don't trust you right now, not after what I just saw. I know that you weren't cheating but I feel like in that moment you acted so calmly about everything, took your time about pushing her away, because this happens to you all the time, and you're used to it. Which means you never told me when this happened prior, until I saw it." She drew in a deep breath and looked up towards the ceiling seemingly asking for strength to finish.

"And that scares m. I'm just me. You're Gray Fullbuster, number one singer and dancer in America. We're so different, random people kiss you all of the time and that's okay to you, buts that's not to me... I think we should take a break and evaluate our relationship, to see if we're really meant to be, to see if this can really work..."

My heart stopped in my chest completely as I lost my voice and my breathing sped up to an unbearable rate. My hands suddenly felt shaky and the world was spinning. My stomach dropped and I felt nauseous as my eyes began to burned. No, this couldn't be happening, we were Gray and Juvia. We were for forever.

"Juves, no, no, no, I'm sorry, your right I should have acted faster. Please, baby no, don't do this. Juves, I love you so much, please, you cant do this..." My words were desperate, but that's how I felt. I had the feeling as if I were free falling and gravity wasn't gonna catch me. Hot sticky, wet, salty, tears began to fall. I was reaching out to grasp her but she stumbled backwards, tears running quickly down her face, her breathing harsh, and were escaping her mouth.

The pain was unbearable. It was the feeling when all you want to do is scream. That hopelessness you get when you realize, it cant be changed. That soul stopping hurt, that nobody understands unless they've been there.

It was pure, unadaultered, heartbreak...

"You-'re on tour r-right no-now. S-so, I wont l-leave, b-but I'm gonna gi-give us both t-the spa-space we ne-nee-need. I lo-lo-love you, too, b-but, I do-don't know if I c-can do this an-anymore. I-I'll be at you-your sh-sh-show later. We- we'll decide th-then ." Her words were all broken up as hiccups interrupted them and she continued to walk away from me. After her parting words she turned and fled down the hallway.

As I began crying harder I fisted my hands in my hair and squeezed my eyes tightly shut.

I had to fix this. I had to prove that she was the only one for me. I couldn't get through everything if I didn't have her by my side. There was no Gray without a Juvia. It was impossible to imagine. I would make this better.

I would fix this.

But how?

* * *

The crowd was loud as I waited backstage for it to be time to preform. I let out a tired sigh as I gripped my chest where my heart was suppose to be. Juvia was suppose to be here with me. My thoughts were interrupted by a tech, when he told me I was suppose to go on in ten seconds. I stood up and waited as he counted down.

 **Ten.**

She was gone...

 **Nine.**

Would she really still come to my show?

 **Eight.**

I missed her.

 **Seven.**

I regretted letting that girl backstage for an autograph.

 **Six.**

Life would never be the same.

 **Five.**

What about out future?

 **Four.**

What about all of our plans for a family?

 **Three.**

Was this really only a break, would we work through this?

 **Two.**

Would she forgive me?

 **One.**

What would happen?

I walked on stage with a fake smile and a wave as the beginning note of my newest single came on.

* * *

"You guys, as you know, I have a girlfriend of three years! And I love her very much!" The crowd began to get wild at the mention of Juvia and I smiled.

"Well, recently, we got into a fight..." The audience suddenly became silent as they all stared in shock.

"I know, it was crazy to me too. The reason, actually, we got into a fight was because one of my fans kissed me in front of Juvia; and if any of you have heard of my girlfriend, you know that she does not take kindly to someone messing with me." The crowd became upset at the mention of the offending fan, and amongst all of the yelling I could hear various apologies for what had occurred.

"It's okay, it was just one fan out of thousand, I don't blame you. But I would like to put this out there as of now, I don't want any females OR males to approach me in any romantic way, or I will have you removed from the venue!" I wanted to prove to Juvia that I wasn't hiding us, that I would never cheat. That it was unthinkable to be with anyone but her.

"Okay, now that I've gotten that off my chest. Its time for the seriation of a very lucky girl!" I motioned at the tech to bring her out.

As the audience became silent once again, Juvia was led out onto the stage and sat in a chair. Her eyes were wide and surprised as she looked at me.

"Juvia, baby, I love you so much. And what happened wasn't on purpose. I swear it. Your the only girl I want, I cant live without you Juves. Your my motivation and inspiration for every song that I write. Their all about you." She looked up at me with watery eyes before nodding her consent and I flashed her a mega-watt smile before continuing.

"This was the first song I wrote after I met you." I turned around and signaled for the DJ to play the song. This song was special, I hadn't preformed this one before. I had planned to show her some day, and today was the perfect day for just that.

 _'Walked into a room with unfamiliar faces_  
 _Yet yours has caught my eye_  
 _Love at first sight is so cliché_  
 _But you took my breath away_

 _Darling, darling will we meet again?_  
 _Will we meet again?_

I walked around her before kneeling in front of her and holding her face in my hands, wiping away her tears with my thumbs.

 _Coffee cups in the rain falling from the ceiling_  
 _How these things happen so fast? No, no_  
 _One moment we're meeting, the next our lips are dancing_  
 _One night with you, and I forget my past_

 _Coffee cups in the rain falling from the ceiling_  
 _How these things happen so fast? No, no_  
 _One moment we're meeting, the next our lips are dancing_  
 _One night with you, and I forget my past_

 _Coffee cups in the rain falling from the ceiling_  
 _How these things happen so fast? No, no_  
 _One moment we're meeting, the next our lips are dancing_  
 _One night with you, and I forget my past_

 _Darling, darling will we meet again?_  
 _Will we meet again?'_

As I finished I was lost in her eyes and she was lost in mine. The audience was once again silent, as they waited for her response. Juvia suddenly broke the dead silence with a cry.

"Oh, Gray, that was so beautiful!" She launched her self into my arms as the crowd went crazy.

"I love you Juves..."

"And I love you..."

* * *

 **Two Years Later:**

 **"Gray!"** Juvia's voice was loud and carried though out the hallway.

 **"Yeah?"** I called back as I began walking towards her. As I entered the kitchen there she stood in front of the counter.

"Listen..."

I stood quietly for a few seconds before my heart skipped a beat.

It was the song. The song I had sang to her. The song that I had requested to be played on the radio for our anniversary this year.

"You did this?!" Her mouth was open and her eyes were happy.

"I sure did." I said as I walked towards her. When I reached her I put my hands around her waist and laid my chin against her shoulder.

 _'Darling, darling will we meet again?  
_ _Will we meet again?'_

I sang in synch with voice on the radio softly in her ear. Suddenly I felt movement against my stomach and I smiled softly. I pulled away from her before looking down at her stomach.

"You like that song too, my love?"

"She sure does, every time you sing she goes crazy in there. She knows her daddies voice." Juvia spoke in a soft, sweet voice as I brought both of out left hands onto her stomach.

I looked down in complete awe at our two wedding bands as they shone as they laid on top of her pregnant stomach.

And in that moment I was filled with...

Pure, unadaultered, love for my family.


End file.
